Talk:Houndsoldier
which versions of the Houndsouldier come with the GU-01, its standard grade up weapon?--Leon35 19:23, September 25, 2009 (UTC) TELL ME! TELL ME! I know Battle story Zoid stats and i belive it's standard GU is the Beam Cannon.--Silverblade1 19:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) PS: if ur still not sure i would ask ichigo he/she might kno i kno that already.im asking which modle kits come with the GU-01 Beam Cannon casue everytime i look ar=t boxes or models, they all semm to have them. tell me! ty--Leon35 19:41, September 27, 2009 (UTC) i thought it was the NJR--Silverblade1 19:48, September 27, 2009 (UTC)--Silverblade1 22:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) OJR also omg u r not understanding. there is no NJR version. Now listen very carefuly. there are 3 releas of the Houndsoldier, OJR, Genesis, and Generations. Now listen to the question-which of those 3 zoids comes with the GU-01 Beam Cannon? Now do u understand wat im asking?--Leon35 19:57, September 27, 2009 (UTC) OJR --Silverblade1 20:11, September 27, 2009 (UTC) wat about genesis and generations? do they come with it? cause when i look at them, i think i see them, i no sure.--Leon35 22:45, September 29, 2009 (UTC) i no know but i remember Pointytilly said something about the ZEG line--Silverblade1 22:59, September 29, 2009 (UTC) ZEG=Generations--Leon35 23:02, September 29, 2009 (UTC) i kno but would u want to write it out--Silverblade1 23:07, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Give me a minute to look this RH up well have u found anything yet?--Leon35 00:12, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorry i forgot about that.--Silverblade1 00:19, October 5, 2009 (UTC) -_- well please find out thanks -_- Leon35 01:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) NONE made in japan wich means NONE!--Silverblade1 18:03, October 6, 2009 (UTC) then wats that thing on there back?--Leon35 00:31, October 7, 2009 (UTC) the side of the objects differ from the Beam guns...its like a booster--Silverblade1 00:41, October 7, 2009 (UTC) i see hmm... thanks for u help so far. just one last question, which versions come with the connectors for the grade ups. its obvious that they all have the ports, but i wanna know if they have the connectors 4 them. the reason i ask all these questions is so that i can assemble a wishlist. i really hope the genesis one comes with the connectors cause then i dont have 2 buy the expensive OJR one--Leon35 00:49, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :There are no extra connectors, just the port. The Gradeup bits plug straight into them; you can stick GU units onto anything compatible (assuming you manage to find GU stuff aside from the release Gul Tiger and Gungy. Curse you, Pulse Cannon!) Pointytilly 03:59, October 7, 2009 (UTC) i thought all grade up zoids have special custom connectrs that allow the grade up weapons to be used on their ports and that is y u dont see future releases with grade up weapons-they have the ports, but no connectors--Leon35 21:15, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Ohh, I get what you mean, I thought you meant separate pieces. Oops. The port is really just a special geary thing attached to the motor with a certain kind of tip. The spinny thing that makes the weapons go is thus still there along with the rest of the prebuilt motor. Pointytilly 21:59, October 8, 2009 (UTC) wat? grade up zoids come with the special connectors that allow it 2 use grade up weapons. that is the only way 2 connect them. other than re-releases, or zoids that come with them, other versions of grade up zoids do not come with these connectors and thus arent compatable with htem unless u take the connectors from the OJR version, whch is dum and probobly wont work since alot of the newer grade up zoids released in differnet lines went through mould changes so wat r u talkin about?--Leon35 22:29, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :All gradeup Zoids work with the weapons, and a weapon will work exactly the same on an OJR Kingliger, rerelease Zeekdober, Hasbro Battle Cougar, etc. Even the reissued ones with prebuilt motors the port is still functional, as the connecting piece between motor and weapon is part of the motor--in fact, I fixed an OJR battle cougar that was missing the entire motor AND connecty bits assembly by replacing them with the guts of a Hasbro one. I just...well, un-prebuilt it. Pointytilly 22:51, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ok now i am very confused. according 2 da articles it says the OJR grade up zoids come with special connectors to allow a grade up weapon regardless of the zoid or weapon. inaddition, the only other zoids to have these special connectors are the the re-releases, and some of the technozoids but no other recolors! for example, the OJR houndsoldier has these connectors to mount any grade up weapon, while the genesis and generation varients should not. an even better example is the gunbluster. though it is not a grade up zoid, it had grade up ports, however, these are usless because it does not have the right type of motor and no connectors.--Leon35 23:35, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Gunbluster just has the power emblems, no port/connectors, and is only associated with the gradeups in that it was released around the same time—it isn't actually one. The article even says "...having three (3) Grade Up bars itself, but does not possess a Grade Up connector port". :By special connectors, the articles mean the spinny port/connecty stuff that is part of the gears and whatnot in the motor box. All gradeup Zoids, regardless of when and where they were released, have this and are compatible with the weapons. My Genesis Houndsoldier's spinny bits are intact and work the same as any others, they're just put into a screw-shut version of the same motor box. Pointytilly 01:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) so just to be clear, that menas i can equip a genesis houndsoldier with a GU weapon? and if so, have u tried this yet?--Leon35 22:24, October 9, 2009 (UTC)